User blog:Anarchy Trance/Panty and Stocking: And Why It Should Have A Season 2
So the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt fanbase is currently waiting for what we can assume is Season 2. Or the Funimation release due later this year. Either one works. But the idea of a Season 2 has been stuck in the minds of the PSG fan-universe since the end of Episode 13B, which ended in the endcard saying "CONTINUED IN SEASON 2!" Well obviously, the show's ending was set up for a Season 2 to begin, with one massive cliffhanger and plenty of questions needing to be answered. Will Panty and Brief officially be a couple? What the hell exactly is Stocking? And what kind of sick and twisted shit would Brief and company find on their way to and in Oten City?? Needless to say, fans would kill for Season 2 to begin right away, but as of now, there hasn't been much say on what's going op in that front. But at this point, there's probably some fans thinking that there never will be a Season 2, and that all the hype for it was just baseless bullshit trolling (as much as Gainax just loves to fuck with the fans). With that said, fans have multiple reasons as to why a Season 2 is very much needed. Right here, in this post, I'm going to name a few, purely because I have nothing else to do at this point, and it's nearly 1 AM over here. Let's Get Down To Business... Reason #1: Unanswered Questions Guys, you've seen the shit they've pulled in the show. It makes no sense half the time, but it's entertaining as hell. Then Gainax pulled a fastball WHAM! moment. And we all know what it is. If you don't, then let's just say there's a reason why Stocking's nicknamed "The Troll Queen". Basically, Stocking's actions at the end of the last episode opened up a whole new can of worms, in which fans were mindblown at what they just saw. And just like that, fans started asking questions like they were interviewing for a gossip magazine. "What's gonna happen to Panty?" "The fuck is Stocking's deal?" "How the hell is Corset still alive?" "What's gonna go down at Oten City?" "Are Brief and Panty gonna date after this?" The sky's the limit to the number of questions fans have that need to be answered, and surely the producers at Gainax aren't ones to let them down... Reason #2: Fan Demand Now if anyone remembers correctly, the secret track said that it was up to Imaishi to do Season 2, at which Imaishi stated that he was ready and that it's now up to Kadokawa, who is (I guess) the merchandise/DVD/*whathaveyou;correctmeifI'mwrong* releasers of the PSG team, which means, as Bütterfly stated on her OVA and Season 2 blog post, "buy PSG stuff". What this means is: the more the PSG stuff sells, the more it shows for fan demand of getting Season 2. And usually second seasons rely on fan response of the first seasons in order for second seasons to even be considered. Of course, that's usually common sense. Then again, recent activity in another company (not entirely related to PSG or Gainax) has proven that common sense is not always dominant. Reason #3: Do Not Leave Cliffhangers Unattended (WARNING: I may go off-topic into something not entirely similar, but please bear with me here. There is a connection there somewhere.) If you're a fan of TV shows and anime like I am (and if you're not, then why are you here?), then you really hate it when you're really into a storyline or event, and the episode ends at a point where anything can happen; the ball's in the air and anyone can grab it at this point. It's like when a villain points a gun at a bystander and tells the hero "YOU MOVE, AND SHE/HE/IT DIES", and then the show cuts to what seems like a really friggin' long commercial. Surely, you can agree when I say that cliffhangers need to usually be resolved. Episode 13B's clliffhanger is one such cliffhanger that HAS to be resolved. Like hell the producers are going to make Panty stay in 666 pieces! PERISH THE THOUGHT OF IT~! /flourish and wave of hands/ However, the PSG series is actually at a point where it can end, and not resolve the storyline. It just leaves one hell of a mess not to clean up. It'ss this kind of end to a series that fans really hate, because then it seems like the company was suddenly too lazy to end it properly. This same problem, more or less, happened to a video game series dated back 10+ years from now, known as the Rockman DASH/Megaman Legends series. (*'I may regret talking about this on here, but this was too much of a idea to compare it to; I couldn't really help it. Sorry!*') The MML series was one of a few series in the gaming world, back during the late 90s/early 2000s, that had a really loyal fanbase to it, much like PSG does now. However, it was also lesser-known than other Megaman games like the Classic games and the still-loved-by-a-large-group X series. The series itself has three games to it upon MML2's North American sale in 2000; two main games and one spin-off prequel. There was just one tiny problem with its' end: it ended on a cliffhanger much like PSG has, with the main character and friends stuck at a point unable to fight with trouble once again afoot, much like how PSG ended. This however, was not the end of the MML saga. Not by a long shot. The series sat in silence until September 2010, where a 4th game was announced, known as Megaman Legends 3; it was intended to be a team effort between Capcom developers and fans. However, plagued from early on with bad news every few months (or less), it later became evident that the project was in danger. No sooner had fan effort to support the game been launched by fan groups, the project was dropped and deemed cancelled by Capcom in July 2011, citing a failure to meet "required criteria" among reasons. As of right now, fans of the MML series, and many more MM fans in general, are fighting to bring the MML series to a rightful end and have MML3 finished. There has even been higher support from Keiji Inafune, the father of all Megaman series, and other involved in the MML series supporting the fan movement that's struggling even now to get the game back up and running. Even then, it's still stuck at a cliffhanger, just like PSG. FINALLY! If you've managed to stay this long into my blog post, I tip my invisible hat to you. (I didn't mean to go overboard in Reason #3, but hey, it was open for analysis.) In the end, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt is one hell of a ride for those used to the average by-the-book animes about fighting, love, and all things random. Something this wild surely can't be contained in just one season, right? It's a new year, PSG fanbase, so let's see what we get! <3 Anarchy T. Category:Blog posts